Control
by wafflewolves
Summary: Kapkan seems to be a bit more powerful than he believes. Warning: Slash


**Author's Note: Request from Katargo.**

"Here's the cabin in the woods," said Kapkan. Kapkan picked the young boy to accompany him for a reason, soon enough the unexpected would occur for the boy.

"Did you build it?" asked Mute.

"I had something to work off of so not completely."

"It's great either way."

"It'll be just as great if you come inside." Kapkan slapped the younger boy's butt, setting him off.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Blame my hunter instincts."

"Fair enough."

"Perhaps I should show you the rooms Mark."

"Lead the way Maxim." With Mute now inside, it was time to begin.

"That's Master Maxim young one."

"What?"

"Don't question it Mark, welcome to my place of power." The hairs on the back of the taller boy's neck felt the airflow from Kapkan's nose. The Russian's fingers were traveling up from his waist as the British boy felt his skin lose contact with his t-shirt. Surprisingly the boy didn't resist the process.

"What are you doing Maxim?" Kapkan kneed the boy's butt in response.

"What did you say?"

"Maxim." Kapkan dragged the boy to the bedroom and tossed him onto the bed.

"I gave you a chance to correct yourself Mark. I think it's time to teach that mouth of yours a lesson, your whole body in fact."

"What? How?" Kapkan pulled out a roll of duct tape from a drawer and knocked down the boy again as he tried to get up.

"Stop asking questions." Mute was just about to say "why?" until Kapkan slapped a three inch piece of tape across his mouth. Kapkan's strength overpowered the boy's resistance as he moved on to taping his hands to the bed frame. "Try to kick and it's the same for your ankles," warned Kapkan as he continued stripping the boy of his clothes. Mute wasn't saying anything but gave an angry glare however his blue eyes made him look so innocent. Mute may have been angry but his eyes alone were begging for sexual intercourse. Soon enough, Mute was left with nothing expect his favorite pair of pink spandex. Kapkan swiftly took off the tape from the boy's mouth. "Care to explain the color my friend?"

"I just like it Maxim, there's nothing more to it." Kapkan ruthlessly flicked the boy's balls. Mute made a silent scream as it hurt quite badly.

"I'm thirteen years your senior, that requires some level of respect."

"You're not my master Maxim and you're not my boyfriend either."

"Well Mark, if you can be so submissive to him, why can't I get you to act that way?"

"Shut up."

"Embarrassed already? That was fast."

"I'm not submissive to him Maxim."

"Oh really? You always seem to beg to be under his command."

"No I don't Maxim." Mute made a fist in both hands but obviously could make no use of them.

"Say what you want Mark, once I get started, you'll rethink who you like better."

"Fuck you."

"Excellent Markie, you already know what's on the agenda." Kapkan patted to boy and ruffled his hair.

"Don't call me Markie."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not the person who deserves to."

"We'll see about that." The hunter stripped himself of everything on his person. Kapkan stroked his hardening shaft as Mute's eyes clearly told him that the boy was impressed. "Let's just say I'm a special breed of Russian." Mute was speechless as Kapkan's dick was a lot larger than he expected and stared a the long and quite thick erection that hit sixteen inches. Mute estimated that it was around five inches in circumference and could only imagine how much blood was required to have the Russian get hard.

"You're fucking huge Maxim." Kapkan sighed at the statement.

"I'll make sure it will choke you to death if I don't hear the word master before my name the next time you say it."

"Sorry Master Maxim." Kapkan felt the growing bulge in the boy's underwear and teased it with his fingers. "Please hold off the teasing Master Maxim, I want to taste your prize."

"I could really use a good sucking right now. Open wide my friend, I might be to much to handle." The glans of Kapkan's dick seemed so big Mute thought that it probably ripped off the man's foreskin although it was clearly removed surgically. Mute could just barely fit Kapkan's offer in his mouth in terms of circumference. Kapkan knew his massive size had quite a few disadvantages as one individual could never really give him the sucking he deserved alone. Mute licked the glans all over and moved down the large shaft. Kapkan's blood vessels bulged out on the underside as the nerves in the area felt more sensitive than the ones on his topside. Mute continued licking the underside of the shaft as Kapkan's dick started twitching at more short intervals. Mute then stopped.

"Whatever happens, soak me."

"Gladly." Kapkan smiled as he encouraged Mute to touch him while licked and therefore set his bonds loose. Kapkan stroked his shaft with his right hand as it was nearing the point of release. Kapkan growled as he was stimulated enough by the boy. Mute felt like he was taking a shower as Kapkan's dick mercilessly covered him in the sticky white fluid. From his face, it ran down his neck and shoulders followed by the rest of his arms. Kapkan continued to spray onto the boy's body. Mute desperately jacked off as the fluids ran down his body. Mute ejaculated when Kapkan's released eased. Mute set a record for himself and his completely covered the entire topside of his thighs and made his abdomen disappear.

"I need more of you Master, mess my hair, brutally fuck me, I can't leave until we're truly finished."

"You were easier than I thought."

"Master please."

"Am I really your master?"

"Master please, I want you, I need you." Mute grabbed his "master's" dick and gave it a tug. Kapkan slapped the boy's hands away. "I'll behave Master Maxim but I need you."

"You need me?"

"Yes Master."

"But I'm not your Master Mark."

"Call me Markie Master. Please Master, fuck me. You're so much bigger than my boyfriend, please do it." Kapkan couldn't believe it, he actually gained a form of control over Mute. Kapkan wasn't into an abuse of power but Mute was begging to be fucked and the best he could do was give the boy what he wanted.

"Just call me Maxim."

"I can't do that Master."

"Why not?"

"You are my Master, why else?"

"Would you like to be fucked Markie?"

"Yes please Master."

"I'm not your Master."

"Of course you are Master Maxim."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Master."

"Really?"

"I'm begging you Master, please fuck me."

"You won't give up will you? Turn around face down."

"I want to see your face Master."

"Behave."

"Sorry Master, do as you please." It was a tough fit but Kapkan ended up extending Mute's hole to the size of his dick. Mute couldn't help but moan as Kapkan was literally destroying his insides. After just a few thrusts it was too much for Kapkan's massive organ as it released wildly inside his subject. "Pull out Master, cover me." Kapkan did so as the fluid ran up the boy's back down his butt. "Mess my hair Master."

"Of course." Kapkan gently brought the head near his erection as the fluid ran through the boy's hair and all over his head.

"Thank you Master Maxim."

"I hope that is good enough Markie."

"Can I get a kiss Master?"

"Perhaps I should finish fucking you first."

"You are the Master after all." The two continued for quite some time as Glaz started getting angry as Mute wasn't replying to any of his texts or answering his calls. The artists resorted to tracking the phone with the help of Greg. When the two came by the cabin, they spotted Mute and Kapkan peacefully eating together.

"Care to join us?" asked Kapkan. Unknown to them, Mute taped his legs to the chair.

 **Author's Note: I doubt I did well on bondage and discipline so I'm quite eager to get feedback.**


End file.
